


Snow

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Touka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Omega Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear and pain give no regards to how you imagined your future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

These last few days had felt like the longest she had ever lived.

Now though, seeing him in front of her, Touka could feel her heart cracking. His once neat black hair was untamed, white as the snow that fell at their feet. His skin was sallow, his soft cheeks hollowed slightly. Black nails scratched at that unhealthy skin, red lines flourished and healed, leaving nothing behind. He stared at her from under his hooded eyelids, grey eyes that once held fresh promises and hope were cold now, haunted; and Touka wished that she’d been a better alpha.

“Kaneki -” she began.

He cut her off, “Touka-chan, I’m not going back to Anteiku.”

A gate opened and shock spilled into her, heavy and living.

“W-what?”

“I can’t,” he clenched his fists, sucked his cheeks in. “I can’t go back. I need to get stronger.”

She took one trembling step forward. What was he doing? 

“Kaneki…” She whispered. “We need you. _I_  need you…”

“Touka-chan, I’m-” eyes shifted to the side, “I’m… Dirty. Things happened in there, things that have ruined me and what we wanted. I, uh, I’m not enough for you anymore. There’s only one thing for me to do -”

“ _Shut up_.”

She stood rooted to the spot. Arms stiff, nails digging into her palms, shaking out of anger. She didn’t know what she was exactly angry at - Kaneki leaving or what he had just confessed? Or was it the bleak fact that their lives had been changed completely and utterly, with no regard given to what they wanted at all?

Or was it all of the above?

“Kaneki, please?”

One step forward. Another step. Now she was right in front of him, close enough to feel his cold, shallow breaths on her face and far enough to taste the difference between them. Touka reached one hand up and cupped his face. He still refused to meet her gaze, but he leaned into her palm.

“I don’t care what they did to you in there. As long as that bastard’s dead, there’s no reason to get worked up about this shit,” she said. It was a miracle tears hadn’t betrayed her.

Kaneki smiled gently at that, and his eyes flicked up to gaze at her.

“I’m not the same as I was.”

He still cared. That in itself was hope.

“Let’s make new things then,” she spoke softly. “Come home. Come back to Anteiku, Ken.”

He nodded once, and took her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this was another imagine on my omegaverse blog on tumblr (tokyoghoul-omegaverse ;) )
> 
> i don't rly ship touken that much but i'm pretty pleased with the writing in this aw ye


End file.
